Ayam Kesayanganku
by Namikaze Akira
Summary: Kushina adalah seorang pengoleksi binatang jadi ia mempunyai hewan peliharaan yang banyak . Tetapi hanya satu yang belum ia punya yaitu seekor…..


Ini fic yang ketiga , Fic yang kedua jelek ya… gak apa – apalah

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Naruto,Sasuke

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Humor(dikit),Tragedy

**Warning:** ancur, gak nyambung, gaje,Humornya garing , dll.

**Summary:**

Kushina adalah seorang pengoleksi binatang jadi ia mempunyai hewan peliharaan yang banyak . Tetapi hanya satu yang belum ia punya yaitu seekor…..

Don't like don't read.

Ayam Kesayanganku

All Naruto POV

Aku Uzumaki Naruto umurku 7 tahun . Keluargaku adalah klan Namikaze .

Namikaze ? Ya aku mendapat nama klan Uzumaki dari ibuku .Ayahku adalah orang yang baik , bijaksana karena kebijaksanaannya kakekku sampai menyuruh ayahku memimpin perusaan milik keluarga Namikaze, sedangkan Ibuku orangnya sangat galak …, Hm…. Mungkin gara – gara ia tomboy , ya ? Ibuku orangnya sangat tomboy tetapi meskipun begitu ia juga orang yang sangat lembut tetapi parahnya kelembutannya itu hanya pada binatang peligharaannya saja , peliharaannya banyak mulai dari ikan , anjing , kucing , dan berbagai hewan jinak sampai hewan reptil , tetapi ada satu yang belum Ibu punya yaitu seekor ayam .

Sejak awal aku sudah tak suka pada hewan peliharaan yang kami miliki karena ayahku dan ibuku selalu sibuk jadi aku yang disuruh merawatnya , HUUFT…. Parahkan di tambah lagi ibuku ingin memelihara ayam . Kalian tahukan ayam itu hewan yang sulit diatur .Sekarang kita sedang perjalanan pergi ke pet shop untuk beli ayam.

"Naru~ jangan melamun begitu, Ayo turun sudah sampai nih."

"Kaa-sankan sudah punya banyak peliharaan masak mau ditambah satu lagi… Ayam pula."Kataku saat turun dari mobil

"Naru kamu liat saja , nanti pasti ada ayam yang dapat membuatmu berubah pikiran "

"Huh, aku takkan pernah setuju…"Perkataanku terputus saat ada sebuat truk yang mengangkut banyak ada ayam bewarna hitam yang sangat mengemaskan .

"Nah,Ayamnya datang juga ayo kita masuk "Kata kaa-sanku yang sudah tak sabar lagi

"Ada yang bisa kubantu ?"Tanya sang pemilik pet shop

"Aku ingin membeli ayam"Kata kaa-sanku yang makin tak sabar

"Baiklah anda ingin ayam yang mana?"Tanya pemilik pet sop lagi

"Naru, kau ingin ayam yang mana " Tanya kaa-sanku padaku

"Naru,jangan lamun terus dong"Kata tou-sanku

Bodohnya aku , aku terus melihat ayam bewarna hitam it uterus sampai – sampai tou-sanku berkata"Ow, ayam bewarna hitam itu ya , Naru ?"

"Iya.., Hah..hah… aku tak mau memelihara ayam.."Bodohnya aku sampai sampai aku keceplosan

"Baik saya membeli ayam hitam itu, harganya berapa? ."Kata kaa-sanku pada sang pemilik petshop

"Ow.., yang hitam itu .., itu sih harganya 150.000(Maaf author gak tahu harganya ayam maaf ya kalau di awur Hhe..)"

"Ya, sudah ini uangnya .."Kata tou-sanku sambil membayarnya

"Terima kasih , dating lagi ya…"Kata sang pemilik pet shop

Kamipun mengambil ayam itu dan menaruhnya dikandang .

Perjalanan pulang naik mobil

Aku yang memangku ayam itu ,aku duduk di belakang.

"Tou-san,kaa-san bau apa ini ?"Tanyaku pada kaa-san dan tou-sanku

"Iya bau apa ini ya?"Tanya tou-sanku

"Ow.., bau ini , ini sih bau ayam lagi buang hajat"Kata kaa-sanku tanpa dosa

"Apa!, buang hajat tidak… padahal ini kan celana baruku.."Teriak aku histeris

"Sudahlah , Naru nanti ibu beliin celana baru lagi , kok"kata kaa-sanku lagi tanpa dosa

"TIDAKK….. "Teriakku histeris dalam mobil

Sesampai di rumah

"Naru , ayam ini diberi nama siapa , ya..?"Tanya kaa-sanku padaku

"Tak tau!… terserah ibu saja"Kataku dengan suara keras gara – gara aku bad mood karena celana baruku harus pension dijadikan kain pel

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke ? Namanya lucukan.."Kata kaa-sanku

"Setuju… memang nama yang lucu.."Kata tou-sanku

"Hah… Sasuke .. WKWKWKWK"Aku tertawa sangat keras karena Sasuke adalah nama rivalku di sekolah . Memang sih si Sasuke itu memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam .

"Oh, iya Naru karena tak ada tempat lagi ayam itu tidur di kamarmu ya .."Kata kaa-sanku tanpa dosa

"Apa .. Dikamarku …, Bagaimana kalau ia nanti buang hajat di kamarku kan jadinya bau"

"Mendingkan daripada ditaruh di kamar mandi di kamarmu…. Tapi kalau kau mau ya tak apa mandi sama ayam itu"Kata tou-sanku

"Ya .. Sudahlah…."Kata diriku

Malam pun tiba

"Hee… Ayam jelek kau tidur di pojok sana "Kataku pada ayam itu sambil menaruhnya dipojok kamarku

"Naruto ini makanan ayam itu , cepat kau beri makan setelah itu kemarilah saatnya kita makan malam"Kata tou-sanku yang membuka pintu kamarku sambil menaru semangkok jagung (Ayam makan jagung kan) di depan pintu kamarku

"Baiklah"Jawabku

Aku menaruh semangkok jagung itu didepan ayam itu

"Ayo makan jagung ini "Kataku pada ayam itu

Sayang sekali ayam itu tak memkannya justru ia meliat aku terus

1 detik

3 detik

7detik

10 detik

Maff ralat author gak isa berhitung

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4detik

5detik

Karena aku tak tahan lagi aku langsung memegang ayam itu memaksa membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar dan kumasuka n semua jagung itu

"Huu.. Akhirnya berhasil juga "Kataku kecapeian

Tetapi tiba – tiba

PLUCK….PLACKK…..PLUCKK….

Ayam itu mematuk aku berkali – kali sepertinya ia marah padaku

Akupun langsung menuju ke meja makan untuk makan malam

"Wahh.., Naru sampai kotor begitu , Bagaimana serukan bermain dengan binatang .."Kata kaa-sanku

Tetapi karena aku kecapaian aku tak bisa apa – apa aku hanya bisa blushing saja

Keesokan harinya

Setelah bangun aku sarapan , mandi , karena hari ini hari Libur jadi aku tak usah ke sekolah padahal aku ingin memberitahu pada Sasuke bahwa aku punya ayam yang namanya Sasuke aku penasaran bagaimana Ekspresinya .

Sekarang aku disuruh kaa-sanku untuk memberi makan hewan peliharaannya dan membersihkan kandangnya saat aku ingin membersihkan kandang (Ayam) Sasuke .

"Kaa-san Sasuke menghilang"

"Apa (Ayam) Sasuke menghilang? Cepat kau cari dia Naru.."Suruh kaaa-sanku padaku

Saat aku mencarinya aku bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat cantik ia adalah cewek yang kusukai namanya Sakura .

"Sakura-chan apakah kau mengetaui Sasuke dimana?" Tanyaku pada Sakura

"Tentu saja ia kan pasti ada di rumah keluarga Uchiha"Jawab Sakura

"Bukan Sasuke yang itu tetapi Sasuke yang ayam?"

"Apa kau bilang kau bilang Sasuke ayam meskipun kau rival Sasuke kau tak boleh mengejeknya?"

"Hahh…, terserah kaulah"Kataku sambil berlari mencari (Ayam) Sasuke

Tiba – tiba aku sadar aku meliat Seekor ayam yang pastinya Sasuke sedang berada di tengah jalan .

"Sasuke …. Awas…."Kataku sambil menangkap (Ayam) Sasuke yang nyaris ditabrak mobil .

Setelah itu aku langsung membawanya kerumah dan memberikan ayam itu pada kaa-sanku

"Syukurlah ketemu"Kata kaa-sanku

Akhirnya aku baru sadar bawha rasanya (Ayam) Sasuke sangat berharga bagiku .

**THE END**

Bagaimana Ceritanya Jelek ya , Humornya garingnya…?

Maaf ya… Sasuke kau jadi ayam…

Plisss…. Sori ya

Oh ya jangan lupa di

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
